Toccata
by brighteyedcat
Summary: Otalia. Story takes place just following the 04/17/09 episode. This five-part story showcases the various aspects and progressions of Olivia and Natalia's budding relationship as they move forward after the wedding that never was.
1. Legato

A/N:A "toccata" is a type of classical piece of music that usually features the dexterity of a piano or harpsichord as it roughly translates to "touch." "Legato" is a tempo that translates to "tied together, smoothly." Also, like the pause between movements, an indeterminate amount of time passes between each somewhat independent section of this story.

**First Movement: Legato**

Despite the fact that she'd taken the time to search for a new home, when the sooner than expected time came to leave the farmhouse, Olivia moved her and Emma back into The Beacon. It was what they were used to and Olivia figured that with the dependable routines that came with living at her hotel, she would be able to better adjust to her old life. More than anything else, she needed to separate herself from all the simple joys that she'd grown to appreciate while living with Natalia. She used to love the convenience of room service, but now it was stale and impersonal compared to the home cooked meals they used to enjoy as a family together, and the Godiva truffle left on her pillow at night was far from an appropriate substitute for the handmade, midnight treats Natalia would share with her after they'd put Emma to bed. As much pride as she had for the special touches that made the Beacon a unique and luxurious stay, Olivia greatly missed her simpler life at the farmhouse with Natalia.

Olivia didn't want to live at the Beacon anymore than Emma did nowadays. It took her longer than it should have to realize that the Beacon wasn't a real home, and now whenever that word passed through her thoughts, Olivia had to suspend her breath to stop herself from turning into a big sobbing mess in front of her employees and clients. It was embarrassing to think that someone like Natalia had made such a huge impact on her life only for nothing to come of it, but she needed to move on. The wedding was off, but that didn't mean that Natalia was ready for that next step and Olivia felt certain that she never would be. She needed to stop torturing herself over all the "what ifs" and "could have beens." Those long, hushed conversations that she used to have with Natalia in a darkened hallway before bed or outside on the porch the next morning were a thing of the past.

Using the end of the nightstand as she stood from the bed, Olivia closed her eyes to erase her sorrows and dreams as she prepared for whatever this new day would behold for her at the Beacon. Once downstairs, Olivia ran her fingers through her hair in preparation when it became abundantly clear that even though it was a midweek day in a small city, the hotel was bustling with demanding guests and frazzled employees. Avoiding an argument she saw brewing at the front desk, Olivia retreated to her office to conduct a brief staff meeting, of which Natalia was not present. Not that she'd expected her to show up for work so soon after leaving Frank at the alter, but Olivia was still disappointed that she hadn't even called to say as much. That just wasn't like her. In an effort to get her mind _off_ of Natalia, Olivia dedicated the rest of her morning to getting caught up on all the paperwork that had fallen behind since…well, since Natalia's botched wedding.

_Damn it_, she thought, pinching the bridge of her nose. Everything around her was making her think of her. The friendly sticky note reminders pinned to her desk, invoices, and calendar were all scribbled in Natalia's handwriting and when she opened the drawer for a new pen, the first thing she saw was a small bottle of Natalia's favorite perfume rolling towards her. Olivia slammed the drawer closed, rattling the contents within, which sent a few pieces of paper on her desk floating down to the floor. Reaching over to pick them up, the office phone rang and as she sat back up, Olivia answered the call in such a fluster that she didn't even consider that a client might be on the line.

"Yes?" She barked.

"Ms. Spencer?" A male voice inquired politely through the phone.

Sighing, "Yes," she paused, recognizing the voice and then spotting one of Natalia's notes in her calendar circling and pointing to a meeting that she'd scheduled with the Beacon's chef at 10 AM. "Oh God, I'm sorry, Alistair," she said, collecting herself. "I'm late, aren't I?" She asked, glancing at the clock and realizing that she'd neglected her employees as much as she'd neglected her work while she'd foolishly planned an ill-fated wedding.

"If you're too busy, we can go over it later," he replied.

"No, no. Now is fine. I'll be right there," she said hanging up the phone and heading over to the kitchen, cringing at the level of disarray her hotel was in without Natalia's assistance.

Her chef, who had apparently been waiting for her for well over twenty minutes before deciding to call her, had been planning on rolling out a new menu this week, but Olivia had requested that they go over the details and budgeting beforehand. Once she'd made her way into the kitchen, Olivia apologized profusely to her treasured chef and tasted a number of the featured dishes that he wished to prepare for her guests. None of the entrees or desserts were as flavorful or appetizing as Natalia's, but they were appropriate for the venue and they would certainly help put the Beacon on the map in terms of cuisine. Not requiring much convincing at all, Olivia signed off on the new menu and made a mental note to update the kitchen's budget for next quarter.

Leaving the kitchen, Olivia saw that the argument between her employees at the front desk had escalated since earlier that morning and so, she rushed over to address the situation before one of them quit over some petty grievance. And even though she was not prepared to be in the same room with Natalia again, as she paced her way to reception, she couldn't help but wish that Natalia was around to help her deal with these sort of things. Olivia would just assume fire one or both of the employees than deal with their argument, but Natalia would have somehow coaxed them into a mutual understanding. She was a magician, really. Or maybe she was just more tolerant. Little of both, Olivia concluded.

While caught up in her own thoughts, no sooner than did Olivia round the corner did she find herself face to face with Natalia, dressed and ready for work. More than a few hours late, mind you, but here she was, smiling brightly and looking as beautiful as ever. Had Olivia not yelped in surprise from nearly running her over, Natalia would have taken her breath away. Again.

"Natalia," she sighed, anxiously taking a step back to allow for more space than necessary between them. "What are you doing here?"

Furrowing her brows in disbelief, "I know I'm late, but I'd like to think that I still work here, Olivia."

"Oh," Olivia said, swallowing the lump in her throat and following Natalia's delicate hands as she opened up her planner to outline the rest of Olivia's appointments for the day.

"You're not going to fire me because of what happened, are you? Because now that you and Emma aren't living at the farmhouse, I _really_ need this job," she explained with a chuckle.

"No, of…of course you're not fired," Olivia replied, shaking her head and trying desperately to collect her thoughts or at the very least, just hold _still_ and focus on something other than the length of Natalia's eyelashes or the curl in her lips when she smiled. "I just…I figured you'd want more time off, is all."

"Why? I'm fine," Natalia chirped, picking up her pen to begin going down her check list. "Now, I'm assuming you just approved the new menu, right?" When Olivia nodded obediently, Natalia dropped her eyes back down to her notebook, jotted down a note, and then continued to rattle off the rest of Olivia's schedule. "Good because now you've got one _angry_ employee at the front desk, which I could handle for you–"

"Oh, please," Olivia begged under her breath, closing her eyes, and grasping Natalia's arm briefly with both hands, but then letting go and backing up when she realized what she was doing.

"You're welcome," Natalia said without missing a beat. "But while I do that, I need you to get this month's payroll figured out because it is…I don't even want to think about it," she said waving her hand with the pen about her head as if erasing the thought. "It's a disaster," she smoothed over with a smile that could have melted a prehistoric glacier in three seconds flat. "Later on, you have three conference proposals to look over before you meet with the Springfield Board of Education at 5. Do you think you'll still have time to meet with them today?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Olivia remarked sarcastically. "Anything else?" She asked, biting back a smile. It felt so good to have Natalia around again, even if they were just talking about work and once again, avoiding the gigantic pink elephant in the room.

"Yes," Natalia replied, closing her notebook and offering Olivia her undivided attention. "We need to talk."

"Oh…kay," Olivia said taken aback and rubbing her cheek as she glanced around the room. _So much for avoiding the issue_, she thought as the veins around her heart tightened.

"Not now," Natalia chuckled, noting Olivia's response. "But would you come over for dinner tonight?" She asked, her tone soft and inviting. "Please?"

Try as she might, any excuses Olivia might have had for not having dinner with her quickly fell by the wayside once Natalia flashed her that unforgettable and hopeful smile. Thinking for a moment, Olivia nodded in agreement at Natalia's simple request.

"I'll be there by 7," she whispered, her cheeks warming to a pale shade of pink once Natalia turned around and strode up to the front desk to settle the dispute at hand.

__________

"I miss having you here," Natalia admitted quietly as she walked Olivia back to her car.

"Yeah," she smiled back as she pulled out the keys to her car from her coat pocket. "I miss being here," she added, looking back at the house that she'd once called her own before all of this chaos happened, forcing them back to before.

"Olivia," Natalia pleaded, taking Olivia's hand when she attempted to unlock her car door and make a quick exit. Fear mixed with dizzying hope, Natalia smiled sweetly as she took a step closer to Olivia, who was fiercely clinging to her car door.

Reaching up, Natalia hesitantly fingered the satin collar of Olivia's black coat but lowered her eyes when she felt Olivia's piercing gaze fall upon her. Unable to bring her eyes back up, Natalia lifted her hand to Olivia's cheek and drew her closer, her touch as gentle as it was bashful. The intensity Natalia felt being this near to her was just as overwhelming as she felt it would be to actually kiss her. Natalia had known love and passion before, but it had been nothing like this. She was both drawn to and afraid of what she wanted from Olivia, but not knowing what it would be like was turning her into a sleep-deprived maniac lately. Sucking in a breath and closing her eyes in the hopes that it would somehow save her from fainting, Natalia tilted her head back until she felt Olivia's soft and intriguing lips pressing against her own. She slid her hand up further under Olivia's collar and squeezed her at the shoulder while she returned the sweet and simple kiss as genuinely as she could muster, given her state of lightheadedness.

When they parted, Natalia stepped back to try and remember how to breathe again and while Olivia did the same, she covered her subtle grin with the tips of her fingers and looked down to hide her shimmering eyes behind her long bangs. Slowly, Natalia brought her eyes back up to Olivia, who hadn't once looked away from her since they'd kissed, and smiled.

"Goodnight," Olivia whispered before getting into her car and driving back to the Beacon.


	2. Moderato

**A/N: **As a reminder, there is an indeterminate amount of time that passes between each of these movements as to showcase the various aspects and progressions of Otalia's relationship. "Moderato" [obviously] translates to "moderately."

**Second Movement: Moderato**

With exception to the muted conversation between news commentators on the television downstairs, the Spencer-Rivera household was left undisturbed. Rafe was still living and working out of his halfway house across town and Emma was drifting off to sleep while Natalia read a chapter from her favorite book. Sitting on the opposite side of Emma's bed, Olivia's heart warmed at the sight of Natalia reading to her child. She even cared enough to use uniquely expressive voices for each character, which often provoked a room full of laughter from both her and Emma. Natalia was as gentle, loving, and protective of Emma as Olivia could have ever hoped for in a partner, and in moments like these, Olivia couldn't help but bring her hand up to her heart as if to hold back the swell of emotion stirring within her. She didn't think she was even capable of feeling for someone this deeply, and yet here she was, loving Natalia and the life they'd almost unwittingly built together.

"Shh," Natalia shushed, playfully scolding Olivia for chuckling at one of her character voices as she closed the book and set it on Emma's nightstand. "You don't want to wake her up," she added, taking Olivia's hand across the bed and squeezing it as she glanced back down at a now peacefully sleeping Emma, love positively gushing from her eyes.

Standing up and walking with Olivia back to the hallway, Natalia turned the knob and silently closed Emma's door, leaving them alone by the darkened stairwell. Without saying another word, Natalia smiled gently, touched the ends of Olivia's hair, and then took a step forward and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Olivia asked once they parted, smiling giddily.

"You need a reason?" Natalia replied, taking Olivia's hand and leading her back down the stairs so that they could resume their evening together.

"No," Olivia shrugged as she followed, her knees wavering slightly when Natalia looked back at her with that smile.

Patience, like so many other things, was a virtue and lately Olivia had been tested on it far more frequently than should be considered legal. They'd only started living together a week ago and being around each other again in the secluded intimacy of the farmhouse was proving to be a trying experience. Neither of them had been ready for such a big change within their still-budding relationship, but Emma's insistence on the three of them living together as a family again had suppressed any lingering doubts or concerns. A week later, the tension between them had not subsided and Olivia couldn't imagine it getting any worse. However, with every tick of the clock, she was proven otherwise. Just sitting beside Natalia when silence befell the house was a test and it was one that Olivia felt certain she would fail eventually.

While Natalia busied herself with tidying up Emma's books and homework that she'd left spread out on the coffee table, Olivia settled back onto the couch and half-listened to the news while Natalia went on about tomorrow's schedule. In truth, all Olivia could think about was the tenderness with which Natalia had kissed her a moment ago. She was unable to process what she was watching on television anymore, nor could she register what Natalia was telling her needed to be done in order to prepare for her various meetings tomorrow. Instead, Olivia kept her eyes focused on the television screen, just so that she wouldn't end up falling victim to her own barely controllable desires.

When Olivia stopped answering her questions or otherwise engaging in the conversation, Natalia paused and looked over at her. "Earth to Olivia," she teased, waving her hand in front of Olivia's eyes to get her attention. "Are you okay?" She snickered, zipping up Emma's backpack and setting it aside for tomorrow.

Laughing quietly in embarrassment, "Yeah," she deflected, her voice pitched from the emotion caught in her throat. Clearing it (and her head), Olivia reached over and took Natalia's hand from her lap. "Yeah," she repeated, her voice having returned to its normal register. "I'm fine. I just…thought you were watching this so I didn't want to interrupt," Olivia said, offering a hand out to the television, which was now featuring a commercial they'd both seen a thousand times.

"Uh huh," Natalia appeased, not buying Olivia's unusual and yet familiar lies for a second. Squeezing Olivia's hand while a slow, curious smile crept across her lips, Natalia perused the Rolodex of thoughts flipping through her mind in order to once again translate Olivia's unspoken conversation. Or at the very least, interpret it in the way that she _wanted_ to interpret it. "Pretty sure you picked this channel," she commented, nodding. "And I'm also pretty sure that the show you were originally watching has been over for at least ten minutes."

"Oh," Olivia mouthed. She lowered her lashes and rubbed the back of her neck as if the combination would somehow hide her ridiculous nerves, but then she smiled when she felt Natalia's fingers push her hair away from her eyes, beckoning for her attention. Allowing Natalia to turn her face up towards her, Olivia looked at her intently for half a moment before glancing down at her tempting lips that were curled into the most mischievous of grins. Natalia's thumb gracefully skimmed across Olivia's lips as she leaned in to kiss her, but Olivia shied away from her and made an attempt to rise from the couch.

"I should…" Olivia paused to lick her lips, her throat suddenly dry when she caught the intimidating look in Natalia's eyes, "Go turn off the lights in the kitchen."

"They're not going anywhere," Natalia joked, gripping Olivia's wrist tightly and stopping her from moving away. Once Olivia sat back down on the couch, she softened the grip around her wrist and shifted just a smidgeon closer to her, tilting her head while gently petting Olivia's cheek. "And neither are you," she smiled.

Natalia's smile was as sweet and innocent as it was misleading because no sooner than did Olivia relax under her gaze did Natalia have her pinned against the arm of the couch, kissing her. Weeks had passed since they'd proclaimed their love for one another and yet, Natalia's kisses still took Olivia's breath away; they were surprisingly passionate and not a single one was offered in vain. What stupefied her the most was that her kisses were as coquettish as Natalia, oftentimes inspiring playful laughter and sultry arousal all at once.

Their night had begun with a delightful and surprising kiss on the stairwell, but if Natalia's actions were any indication, the evening was quickly going to morph into something else entirely. Natalia continued to advance upon Olivia, sighing wistfully and yearning for her touch, and although Olivia's body simultaneously tensed and warmed as Natalia's hands crept their way down her face to grasp at her neck, arms, then hips, Olivia started to panic. Natalia willed Olivia to give in more with every kiss and touch and as lustfully tempting as it was, Olivia knew that they were rapidly approaching uncharted territory and she couldn't be certain if they were ready for this yet. She wasn't sure what all of this meant or what was going to be expected of her. This was what she'd wanted, but now that she almost had it, she had no idea what she was supposed to do with it. Her heart about to burst from everything she felt unraveling within her, Olivia pulled away and tried to catch her breath.

"Olivia, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-–" Natalia apologized, thinking that she'd crossed the line when she'd frantically tried to unbutton Olivia's shirt.

"No, Natalia, you weren't," she paused, sitting up take Natalia's face into her hands, wanting to reassure her. "You weren't doing anything I didn't…_want_ you to do," she admitted, chuckling.

Natalia sighed, not believing Olivia, but not about to press her about it either. Instead, when Olivia reached out for her to come back to her, she laid down upon her chest and clutched onto her shoulders, relaxing into the perfect way that their bodies seemed to fit together. Burying her nose into the soft, perfumed curve of Olivia's neck, Natalia hoped that their simple embrace would help to bring them back from a intimidating state of delirium and uncertainly and into a place of comfort, peace, and mutual understanding.

Olivia was overwhelmed by what she felt for Natalia, but even in her fractured condition, she wanted Natalia to know why she had elected to stop. "Natalia…I'm–"

Natalia interrupted her with an inaudible murmur, kissing her jawline and curling up tighter against Olivia. "No," she coaxed. "It's okay," she said, lifting Olivia's hand up to her lips and kissing her way up the lifeline engraved along the inside of it.

"I just don't want you to think--" Olivia persisted.

"I don't," Natalia said, interrupting her again and looking up at her. "I know how you feel, Olivia. I just want to be close to you," she said, laying back down. "That's all I've ever wanted."

Olivia couldn't think of a single event that justified having such a blessing like Natalia in her life. She did not deserve someone so understanding, so beautiful, and so unconditionally loving. Closing her eyes, Olivia took a deep breath as she graciously wrapped one arm around Natalia's waist and the other around her shoulders. Pulling her close, Olivia rested her cheek against Natalia's crown while she gently pet the length of her back. After several peaceful, syncopated beats of their hearts passed, Olivia grinned when she felt Natalia traipsing her fingertips along her collarbones.

"I do love you," she paused, overcome. "_So_ much," she whispered before gently kissing Natalia's forehead.

"I know," she smiled, nuzzling her nose against Olivia's neck. "I love you, too."

Closing her eyes and settling deeper into the couch, Olivia wanted nothing more than to fall asleep just as they were and to wake up the next morning, just as they were.


	3. Allegretto

**A/N:** Allegretto = moderately fast.

**Third Movement: Allegretto**

Drawn to the only light in the house as it spilled out into the hallway, Olivia closed her eyes and consciously tried to bring her heart rate back down to a more manageable level. But as she leaned against Natalia's bedroom doorframe, her chest expanding and contracting in profound expectancy, Olivia found her temperature rising once again as she watched Natalia walk into the room wearing her all too perfectly fitted, periwinkle cocktail dress.

They'd had an unforgettable evening together, hosting a semi-annual gala at the Beacon. It was one of the larger events in Springfield and Natalia had worked her fingers to the bone arranging every seemingly minute detail. Olivia, for one, could not remember the last time an event in Springfield actually went off without a hitch, but tonight's gala was absolutely perfect and she knew it was because of Natalia's dedication. Her guests were pleased, the funds raised were astronomical, and Natalia simply radiated with pride the entire evening over what she'd accomplished and that, above all, made Olivia happy.

Still glowing from a job well done and yes, perhaps a little champagne, Natalia practically pranced over to her dresser to remove her jewelry for the night. She looked back at Olivia with a jovial smile as she unhooked her earrings and gushed on and on about the party and how thrilled she was that everything had fallen into place exactly as she'd planned.

"It was…amazing," Olivia said from the door, offering her a love-struck smile in return. "_You_ were amazing," she clarified.

"Me? Oh, no. I don't think so," Natalia said, shaking her head. Holding onto the edge of the dresser, Natalia leaned over and peeled off her shoes then tossed them aside. "Everyone was so helpful and none of this would have even been _possible_ if it hadn't been for you."

"Don't be so modest, Natalia. You planned the whole thing," Olivia pressed, still glued to the spot. "You should take some pride in that," she said, choking on whatever she was about to say next when Natalia turned around and slid up to her in the doorway unexpectedly.

"You give me too much credit," she argued, reaching her hands around Olivia's neck and unfastening the diamond-studded necklace for her.

"Only because you don't give yourself _enough_," Olivia countered with a laugh that she'd hoped would cover up how completely taken she was by Natalia's fingers fiddling with the clasp at the base of her neck.

"Stop," Natalia said, pressing a finger to Olivia's lips and stunning her into silence with a teasing smirk. "We _all_ contributed," she concluded, letting Olivia's necklace slide down into her hands.

Stepping back to the dresser, Natalia lifted the jewelry up to the light and admired the brilliant diamonds that dripped like teardrops from the tiered, white gold chain. Noticing the delicate silver charm at the clasp, engraved with a common female name that was treasured by women everywhere, Natalia looked back at Olivia. "You have such beautiful things, Olivia," she said, the confidence in her voice fading. She knew Olivia was happy with her, but she still wished that she could provide her with more of the things that she was used to having. Olivia had been with men of substantial influence and wealth and Natalia couldn't help but wonder how long it would be until she woke up and decided that she wanted that lavish lifestyle again. It was something that troubled her on occasion, knowing that she would never be able to measure up to those expectations, should they ever arise.

"They're just things, Natalia, and they mean nothing to me," Olivia said, taking the necklace from her and setting it aside. "But you?" She began, stroking the back of her fingertips along Natalia's face until it fell cradled into Olivia's hand. "You're real and you're beautiful and you make me happy" she paused to smile. "You mean the world to me, Natalia," she confessed, coaxing away the woman's momentary doubts.

Natalia whimpered, raising her brows in sweet admiration at Olivia's genuine tenderness. "Olivia…" she cooed in awe as she drew the woman she loved into a kiss and then pulling back to take all of her in. Tilting her head to the side, Natalia looked into Olivia's eyes and pondered her relationship with this amazing woman. She was grateful for everything that they'd shared – even for their history, knowing that the common ground they shared now was really only the beginning of the rest of their lives together. "How did I ever get to be so blessed?" Natalia asked, letting her concerns melt under Olivia's gentleness before leaning in and kissing her again.

Olivia's heart twisted uncomfortably at Natalia's honest comment that was somehow, strangely about her, but soon found herself being ripped away from her insecurities as Natalia tentatively but willfully kissed her again and again. She thought about the times before tonight, when she had been too afraid to touch or hold Natalia too dearly for fear of overwhelming her, but then, as Olivia finally allowed herself to touch the small of Natalia's back and bring her closer, her temperature rose like a cartoon thermometer about to burst at its apex with fictional red mercury. Her heartbeat came faster and harder as hot-blooded desire flowed wildly through Olivia's veins, and she carefully filtered every drop into every new kiss that she bestowed upon Natalia.

Smiling between their playful, though controlled kisses, Natalia felt Olivia's pulse increase in beats per second beneath the soft pads of her fingertips and was completely enthralled by Olivia when the woman initiated one impassioned and dangerously intoxicating kiss after another. She didn't think she'd had that much to drink at the Beacon, but she could _swear_ that Olivia's kiss was making her head spin as though she were drunk. She wanted a minute to step back and make sure that she wasn't going crazy but Olivia did not avail her such an opportunity. Stunned by what she was feeling, Natalia fell back against the dresser behind her and if she hadn't been spinning before, she certainly was the second Olivia used that dresser to her advantage and gently pressed herself against Natalia.

Fueled by her own heady desire, Olivia threaded her hands into Natalia's hair and kissed her in ways that she had only dreamed of doing before. She pushed her way into Natalia's awaiting mouth and reveled in the taste of her sweet, deceptively innocent tongue as it hungrily tugged and played with her own. She delighted in Natalia's receptive embrace and what it meant to have her petite and delicate form cling to her as though she might die if Olivia let go. Whenever they parted for the briefest of moments, Natalia immediately seized Olivia back for another vertiginous kiss, confirming time and time again that she wanted Olivia as much as Olivia wanted her.

Natalia's hands were so small and mindful of Olivia that when they traveled up into her hair or down the front of her suit jacket, Olivia could barely feel anymore than a whispering of her touch; a hint of what was to come. It wasn't until those same quiet hands began to unbuckle the belt around her suit jacket so that she could slide the garment down her arms and to the floor that Olivia realized just how deliciously sneaky Natalia could be when she really wanted something. Encouraging their intimate bond one step further, Natalia draped an arm around Olivia's neck and pushed Olivia off of her, walking her backwards until Olivia nearly tripped and fell into bed when she felt the foot of it against the back of her legs. Barely catching her, Natalia flashed Olivia a coy smile freckled with dimples and laughed. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, Olivia cut her off with a sharp nip at her neck followed by a slow lick along Natalia's steadily pulsing jugular.

Natalia's pathetic sighs were equally matched by Olivia's near desperation to be with her, and Natalia's careful undressing of Olivia only served to render her more and more helpless as their mouths and bodies clashed and bowed as one. Olivia pinched then pulled the zipper of Natalia's dress down the length of her back, leaving her spine exposed to the chilled air and Olivia's wandering hands. She explored the blank canvas that was Natalia's perfect back, admiring and adoring her completely as she considered how amazing it made her feel to touch Natalia's skin. Never in a million years would she have believed that the intimacy she felt with this woman would far exceed anything she'd ever dreamed of or had ever experienced before tonight, but as the light fabric of Natalia's dress barely clung to her shoulders and an inviting bed waited for them behind her, Olivia started to believe that maybe, just maybe there really was a God. She thrilled in the fact that despite knowing what was inevitably going to happen, Natalia didn't waver, didn't stop, and didn't run. She returned every kiss with as much passion as Olivia and though her hands were perhaps unsure and overtly cautious about what they were doing and where it would lead them, Natalia's hushed and frustrated moans as she fumbled with the buttons of Olivia's blouse suppressed any and all doubts Olivia might have had.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Olivia double-checked. She was both frightened and enamored when her blouse floated effortlessly down to the floor, realizing that if Natalia answered her question the way she hoped she would that there would be absolutely nothing standing in her way of finally showing Natalia just _how much_ she loved her.

"Yes," Natalia answered, taking her lover's face into her hands and kissing her. "I love you, Olivia, and I want you to know…" her voice faded as her eyes followed her hand up to Olivia's bare shoulders, down her arm, and then curling it around her back. Looking up at Olivia, in awe of her beauty and how treasured it made her feel to behold it, Natalia pulled her into a deep and unyielding kiss. She pressed herself tightly against Olivia and lowered her lips to her neck, feeling every reaction, every heartbeat, and every gasp that escaped the woman whenever she touched or kissed her skin just so.

Olivia couldn't believe that this was actually, _finally_ going to happen. She'd wanted it for so long that it nearly became legend, and she'd even psyched herself out of having Natalia so intimately before, but she was _not_ going to be the one to falter this time. She was ready and before she was even given the chance to figure out what was supposed to come next, Natalia one-upped her again by letting her dress fall off of her shoulders as she pulled Olivia back onto the bed, kissing her over and over again and encouraging Olivia to crawl her way on top of her.

Natalia had never looked more alluring than she did now, waiting for Olivia, eyes dark, and her fingers nervously toying with the lacey strap of her bra. She'd planned for this, Olivia mused. And knowing that Natalia had been the one to schedule tonight's exclusive engagement at the Beacon and Emma's slumber party well over a month ago, she'd been waiting for this evening alone together for a long time.

"You're so beautiful," Natalia whispered, breaking Olivia's concentration.

"What?" Olivia asked, half-smiling and half in disbelief of what she'd heard.

Natalia chuckled, sat up, and brushed her fingers along Olivia's cheek and into her hair. Kissing her softly, her hands unhurriedly traveled down to Olivia's pencil skirt to undo the buttons so that Olivia could step out of it. Tucking her nose between the tickling strands of Olivia's hair, Natalia tossed the skirt over the side of the bed as she playfully kissed and nipped upon Olivia's neck. "You're beautiful, Olivia," she repeated, this time just below her ear so that there would be no mistake as to what she'd said and to whom she'd said it.

It was almost too much. It wasn't as if it were the first time that someone had told Olivia that she was beautiful, but it had never _meant_ as much as it did coming from Natalia, and she wasn't sure if she could handle a love that boundless.

Sensing Olivia's fears and insecurities creeping back, Natalia attempted to alleviate them with ever-teasing flicks of her tongue over Olivia's lips between kisses. "Relax, Olivia," she pleaded, biting her chin suddenly and giggling, which finally prompted a laugh from Olivia. "It's just me," she reassured, petting her. "And you know me better than _anyone._"

"I know," Olivia said, smiling though not convincing herself or Natalia that she wasn't completely terrified of what was about to transpire between them. "I want this too," she said as Natalia kissed her cheek, forehead, and lips.

"Then come to me," Natalia urged, wrapping her arms around Olivia and pulling her down. "I promise," she said, sighing when the woman began to nudge her nose along her neck and chest before covering her with adoring, crescendoing kisses. "I will take care of you," she breathed, holding onto Olivia and gasping at the sensation of the other woman's lips and hands exploring every detail of her. "I love you," she said, slowly allowing her legs to open and moaning softly when Olivia settled between them.

Olivia was lost in the labyrinth of her desire, and the sensation of Natalia's leg desperately curling itself around Olivia to bring her closer was enough to send her right back to the ER for another heart transplant. And before Olivia could catch on to what Natalia was doing behind her back, the clasp of her bra came undone and Natalia's poised fingers danced their way across the lightly embroidered edging of her lingerie, pulling it away and then carefully setting it aside. Olivia whimpered into their kiss when Natalia finally touched her, the contact so uniquely intimate as the woman's gentle hand reshaped itself around the perfect curve of her breast.

Watching Olivia's reaction as she fingered the delicate flesh, Natalia sunk lower beneath Olivia until she was able to take her into her mouth. She kissed and revered Olivia as her hips pitched up against her, wanting the woman she loved to feel and relish every astonishing jolt between them.

"Oh God," Olivia beseeched, completely breathless and defeated by the waif of a woman that she'd fallen in love with and who now was determined to give her heart failure. Unable to control the wild impulses she felt around Natalia any longer, the passionate tenacity that Olivia Spencer was known for came bursting through the floodgates and electrified every atom of her being. She seized Natalia, rolled onto her back, and yanked the girl on top of her. She kissed an eager Natalia fiercely and with every brazen moan that passed between them, Olivia grasped Natalia's back and hips, guiding her until the friction igniting between them made her hot, wet, and carnal for more.

Natalia arched into Olivia's touch, encouraging Olivia to push their limits and love her in ways she never could have even _imagined_ without feeling a hot shiver run straight through her core. She was already close to drowning under the weight of her own desperation, but with every lascivious touch, every flick of Olivia's tongue, or every smoldering glare the woman shot at her before she made her feel something else new and spectacular, Natalia found herself silently praying in her father's native tongue for the strength to survive and for Olivia to never, ever stop loving her.

"Ah!" Natalia gasped as Olivia's thigh pressed up against her center. Her eyes cinched closed and she fell on top of Olivia, sealing them together with a kiss. "Olivia," Natalia pleaded breathlessly as she fell onto her side and pulled her lover back towards her. Gazing up at her in total adoration, Natalia breathed quietly and then licked her lips, wanting to give herself to Olivia completely. She ran her hand down Olivia's arm, watching herself as she did so before looking back at her once their fingers were laced together. Squeezing Olivia's hand that lay resting upon her thigh, Natalia leaned up and kissed Olivia before lowering her lips to her ear. "Touch me," she whispered, shifting uncomfortably beneath her and positively dying from the anticipation humming between her legs. "_Please…_"

Biting her lip to hold back her declaration of total commitment to Natalia and renouncement of everything she had ever known previously, Olivia slowly shifted her fingers up the inside of Natalia's silken thigh, feeling and watching every reaction in Natalia's eyes as she waited for Olivia to touch her. Natalia's breath quickened into short, sinful gasps and her grip around Olivia's back intensified exponentially until Olivia's fingers slid between her legs.

"Oh Olivia," Natalia whimpered, her eyes closing and her mouth falling open as she slid lower into the bed so that she could feel Olivia's fingers against her more completely.

Olivia nuzzled into the crook of Natalia's neck and tenderly kissed the stretched tendons and pulsating veins while the woman beneath her struggled to not come undone at the seams. "Is this okay?" She asked.

"Yes," Natalia whispered, straining to control her unexpectedly ravenous reactions of just how amazing Olivia made her feel. "_God_, yes," she moaned, her voice becoming gravelly and heavy as she discovered sexual excitements she didn't even think _existed_ before Olivia. Natalia slipped further and further away from her comfort zone, but instead of being afraid or panicking while standing on the brink of a newfound ecstasy, Natalia effortlessly let herself go. Eyes pleading with Olivia to stay with her and love her no matter what the consequences of tonight led to in the morning, Natalia put her complete trust in Olivia and relinquished her entire being to the woman she adored.

Olivia tried to suppress her lustful moans, but as Natalia tensed and relaxed around her fingers and as she gradually felt more and more in tune with satisfying Natalia's cravings, Olivia's eyes fluttered closed so that she could truly just _feel_ what it meant to make love to someone. The atomic energy circulating the room was devastating enough to make the Earth self implode, and even though Natalia wasn't even touching her, Olivia had never felt more connected to another person in her entire life.

It wasn't until Natalia's nails sank into Olivia's back like talons as she panted and cried in reckless abandon did Olivia realize what she'd done and how intoxicatingly empowering Natalia's climax was for her. She held onto Natalia, riding the currents of her bliss right along with her until it ebbed slowly and the woman she loved encircled her body and clung to her helplessly.

Hearts beating furiously and their breath hot and weathered, the women lay silent and intertwined in bed. Moments passed like hours as they slipped in and out of consciousness, but then when Natalia's curiosity was reignited by a fleeting fantasy that prompted her to slide back on top of Olivia and giggle into her ear, the metronome preserving Olivia's life picked up the pace as she gratefully realized that their evening was far from over.


	4. Scherzando

**A/N:** "Scherzando" translates to playful or joking. Thanks again for reading.

**Fourth Movement: Scherzando**

"Okay well, she's not working today so you're just going to have to handle it, Greg," Olivia said into her phone as she pushed the farmhouse door open with her hip. Backing into the kitchen with shopping bags hanging from every limb and her cell phone pressed to her ear with her shoulder, Olivia set the brightly colored packages onto the side table and picked up the phone with her hand. "I–" she paused, rolling her eyes and listening to him go on and on about what a pain in the neck the Beacon's florist was when it came to bulk orders. "Yes, I realize that too," she said, feigning sympathy as she walked over to a nearby mirror to touch up her lipstick. Gently running her pinkie along her bottom lip to ensure the line's perfection, Olivia refocused on trying to reason with her employee. "Just explain to her that Natalia is unavailable until tomorrow and that if this order _must_ be placed no later than today that you'll be the one taking care of it," she said, walking into the living room to search for her elusive Natalia.

Olivia hadn't seen her since she'd left for the Beacon that morning and after all the chaos at work on top of the last minute birthday shopping she had to do for Emma, Olivia was in dire need of Natalia's all encompassing embrace…and perhaps a martini or two if she was going to make it through a party of squealing 9-year-olds. How on _Earth_ had Natalia convinced her that this was a good idea? Distracting herself from Greg, who was still completely freaking out, Olivia closed her eyes and bit her lip, remembering exactly how convincing Natalia could be when it came to just about anything.

Greg's voice became more and more aggravated by the second, which abruptly ended Olivia's daydreams and that made her more aggravated than she cared to admit. She knew the only staff member that could handle the Beacon's stubborn-as-a-mule florist was Natalia, but for God's sake, they were only flowers. "Look," she said, jumping into the one-sided conversation with the full intention of ending it. "If she gives you any more flak about pricing, just tell her that I'll be in touch with her tomorrow, okay? She's _our_ vendor. It's not the other way around so just…remind her of that," she explained as she approached the bottom of the stairwell. "Gently," she added. "Then, whatever you think is her best and final offer, lower it by about $50 and I'm sure it'll be perfect." Taking the banister into her hand, Olivia looked up and heard the sounds of running water coming from the end of the hallway. "Gotta go," she said, turning off her phone as to not avail him another opportunity to argue with her.

Sighing heavily to assuage the weight of work from her shoulders, Olivia trotted up the stairs and quietly snuck into their bedroom. Noting the discarded clothing on the bed, Olivia grinned wickedly as she gently cracked the steamy bathroom door open. "Hey princess," she said, peeking in and seeing that Natalia was about two steps away from getting into the shower.

"Olivia!" Natalia yelped in surprise while rapidly pulling her cotton robe back over her shoulders and tightening the flimsy sash around her waist. "You scared me half to death!" She said, bringing her hand to her heart and blushing wildly. "When did you get home?"

"Just a minute ago," Olivia said, pushing the door the rest of the way open, leaning against the frame, and waiting patiently for Natalia to give her permission to swoop in and kiss her. "You wouldn't believe how terrified Greg is of the florist," she laughed.

"Oh, I think I would. That woman's a nightmare, Olivia," Natalia said squeezing by Olivia in the doorway in order to pick up the clothes that she'd left on the end of the bed. "Although, you do realize that you're part of the problem with that account, right?"

"Me?!" Olivia asked, dramatically pressing her hand to her chest in mock offense.

"Yes, you," she confirmed said with a quiet chuckle. "If you weren't so cheap, none of –"

"Cheap! Do you know how much the Beacon spends on flowers every month? We're that woman's bread and butter! I'm doing her a favor," she resolved, folding her arms over her chest.

"Sure you are," Natalia teased, squeezing by Olivia again and shooting her a knowing smirk over her shoulder. "Ordering out of season exotic flowers from across the country and then demanding them to cost as much as a daffodil in the park? That's some favor, Olivia," she said reaching into the shower to test the water's temperature with her fingertips.

"It is," she said, steadfast. "My hotel has the most beautiful flowers in Springfield."

"That it does," Natalia agreed, leaning against the sink and waiting for Olivia to leave so that she could disrobe again and hop into the shower. Seeing that Olivia wasn't in any hurry, she tried another route. "So speaking of favors, could I get you to do one for me?"

"Depends on what kind of favor we're talking about here," she said, unfolding her arms long enough to scoot up next to Natalia at the sink with a familiar glint in her eyes.

Natalia scrunched her nose and mocked Olivia with a snicker, "Not that kind of favor."

"Aw, shucks," she said, deflated. "What is it then?"

"We're out of towels up here and there's a load of laundry in the dryer right now. Would you mind bringing me one?" She asked, hoping that her smile was enticing enough that Olivia would comply.

"And what if I think you won't need one?" Olivia asked.

"Then…I'll be disappointed," Natalia said, pouting for a moment and then smiling when Olivia gave in with a sarcastic roll of her eyes followed by a relenting nod. "Hey," she whispered, stopping Olivia as she turned to leave by wrapping her arms around her stomach. "I missed you today," she added, giving her a kiss on the cheek from behind.

"I missed you too," Olivia beamed, turning around in Natalia's embrace and imagining a hundred different ways that she could take advantage of this situation.

Replacing a fallen strand of Olivia's hair back to the correct side of her part, Natalia basked in Olivia's love for a moment. "Did you find everything you wanted for Emma?" She asked even though she knew that not even death would stop Olivia Spencer from getting each and every gift Emma had asked for…and then some. Sometimes she felt that Olivia's doting was a bit much for such a precocious little girl, but then again she couldn't exactly tell her not to spoil Emma when she herself was spoiled even more.

"I did," she nodded. "I got a little something for you too," she said nudging Natalia's nose with her own.

Natalia sighed and shook her head. "You shouldn't have," she said, downplaying her excitement. "But what did you get me?" She asked, giddily rising to her tiptoes and laughing over the fact that she was unable to hold back her enthusiasm for much longer than a few seconds.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Olivia snickered, lowering her lips to the skin just below Natalia's ear and kissing her there. "It's a surprise for later," she whispered, sneaking her hand under Natalia's white cotton robe and drawing her near.

"Ah! Stop that!" She played, jerking back and slapping Olivia's hand away. "You're such a pest," she said, blushing and smiling so luminously that it lit up the room.

"But I'm your _favorite_ pest," Olivia suggested, batting her eyelashes.

"Maybe," Natalia agreed, allowing time to pass between them, time that was theirs and theirs alone. Bringing herself back to reality and the time constraints therein, Natalia stepped away from Olivia and pulled back the curtain of the shower to get in. "You know, Rafe's going to be bringing Emma home from school any minute now and then we're going to have an entire herd of children to corral in the park so I'd kind of like to take a shower sometime before that happens, Olivia," she hinted, giving her one more chance to leave before she kicked her out.

"I know, I'm waiting for that too," she teased, delighting in the possibilities.

Natalia scoffed playfully at Olivia's brazen suggestion. "Not happening. Now," she said, taking Olivia by the shoulders and spinning her around to face the doorway. "You need to get out of here so that you can get me a towel from the dryer, please. Then you need to get everything set up downstairs while staying far, far away from our daughter's birthday cake until she gets here for her party," she said while gently shoving Olivia towards the bedroom.

Olivia felt herself radiating brighter than a supernova the second Natalia said the words "our daughter." She didn't want to make anything of it since it rattled off her tongue so naturally, but internally Olivia was positively bursting at the seams! When Rafe came home to Springfield a few weeks ago to start life anew, Emma started to mimic him by calling Natalia "Ma," but in her own ever-cautious attempt to not impede upon Olivia and Emma's mother-daughter relationship, Natalia had still referred to Emma as being Olivia's daughter up until now. It thrilled her to hear Natalia acknowledge that Emma was as much her daughter as she was Olivia's – a fact that had been true longer than they'd both realized, but hearing it aloud was almost as if their families had at last become cemented together as one.

Taking Olivia's hand at the last moment and unknowingly breaking the spell that Olivia was under, Natalia pulled her back to the doorway. "Did you hear me?"

Blinking a few times and falling for the woman all over again, Olivia opened her mouth and stumbled in her attempt to speak at first. "Yes," she said breathlessly, followed by an hopeful smile.

"Good," Natalia said, pulling her into the tender and grateful welcome home kiss they'd both been anticipating all day. "Because I'm serious, Olivia. Do not _touch_ that cake," she reiterated, raising a finger to her for emphasis.

Olivia was so lost in the glow of appreciation and wonderment of Natalia's kiss that it took her a bit longer to register the part about the cake waiting for Emma downstairs. "What cake?" She asked finally, a new light coming to her eyes.

Thinking that Olivia was kidding, Natalia laughed as she closed the door on her and then stepped into the hot shower.

Cracking the door open again, Olivia popped her head back in. "You don't think I should maybe just taste a little bit of it to make sure it's edible? You don't want to accidentally poison all of Emma's classmates, do you?

"Nice try, Queen Frostine," Natalia sneered from inside the shower. "Now get _out_," she barked at her in jest.

"If you insist," Olivia sighed melodramatically, closing the door behind her. Leaning back against the frame for a moment, a curious grin came to Olivia's lips when she thought of the unsuspecting birthday cake waiting all alone and unprotected in the kitchen.

***

She wasn't sure how she'd missed it. The round, vanilla frosted cake was so strategically placed in the center of the kitchen table under a protective glass dome that it was almost embarrassing that Olivia hadn't noticed it before. Walking over to the cake and hovering above it, Olivia audibly cooed when she read the "Happy Birthday Jellybean!" message scrawled out in dyed pink icing. Smiling, Olivia had to admit that she sometimes hated Natalia for being so perfect. The woman had undoubtedly become the favorite mommy by now, but since Olivia reaped all the benefits of the woman's perfection and Emma had never been so happy or stable in her life, she was more than okay with it.

Sitting down at the table, Olivia mused that the cake was probably strawberry because Emma was so fond of pink at the moment, but it was hard for her to tell exactly with all that thick frosting slathered over every inch of the cake. Grabbing the button on top of the dome, Olivia lifted it to swipe some of the icing for a quick and painless taste test. Then, envisioning Natalia's fury in the event that she caught her doing so – especially after such a warning upstairs – Olivia stopped herself and looked around the kitchen to make sure that Natalia hadn't snuck back downstairs. Reassured by the sound of running water upstairs, Olivia ran her finger along the bottom of the cake for a generous heap of icing. Tentatively licking just the tip of her finger at first, Olivia moaned as the rich confection disintegrated onto her tongue. _It __**is**__ strawberry_, she realized, having snagged just a bit of the sponge cake along with the icing.

Olivia devoured the rest of her stolen frosting and then walked over to the kitchen drawer for a butter knife so that she could fix the now noticeably smudged cake. Sitting back down at the table, she looked at the cake longingly for a moment, glanced up at the ceiling, and then returned her gaze to the decadent little cavity waiting to happen in front of her. After somehow convincing herself that Natalia would never notice if a small crescent-shaped piece of cake was missing from the bottom layer, Olivia sliced off a chunk and effortlessly slid it into her mouth.

Just as she did so, however, the water shut off upstairs and she heard a very angry Natalia shouting her name, having not received her requested bath towel. Quickly debating her options, Olivia picked up the knife again and tried to cover the exposed pink cake with icing from other parts of the cake; except that whenever she tried to manipulate the frosting in any way, it collected in large globs, which left an even bigger gaping hole of icing and cake than the one she'd originally created.

"Shit!" Olivia cursed herself. Hearing her name being shouted again, Olivia impulsively shouted back. "I'll be right there!" Rushing over to the electric mixer, Olivia prayed that there was extra frosting in the bowl. There was. "Oh, thank you," she breathed to Natalia's statue of the Virgin Mary before scooping up a hefty serving and carrying it back over to the table.

Trying her absolute best to repair the damage, Olivia repeatedly told herself that at least until she saw Natalia's look of disappointment for disobeying her orders, that it had been worth it. This cake was divine and she suddenly didn't care much for the idea of sharing it with a bunch of pesky kids. Covering the cake as carefully as possible, Olivia rushed to the laundry room for a towel, but when she came back into the kitchen, a sopping wet Natalia was standing there waiting for her in her bathrobe. Arms crossed and eyes glued to Olivia, she was as silent as a sleeping lamb, but the look in her eyes reminded Olivia of a ferocious bull about to trample an intruder.

"Uh," Olivia stuttered, looking around for a defense of some kind but seeing that she was clearly the offending matador with a big red target on her forehead. "It's nice and warm…?" She offered, extending the bath towel towards Natalia.

"I can't believe you!" Natalia screamed over Olivia, snatching the linen from her and throwing it to the floor.

Olivia flinched at Natalia's outburst. In hindsight, maybe it hadn't been worth it, she thought. "I'm…sorry?"

"Do you have any idea how long I worked on that today?" She asked, pacing into the kitchen and completely ignoring Olivia's apology as she looked over the cake, which was far from perfect now, thanks to Olivia.

"Yes, I do actually. It's _amazing_," Olivia said honestly, thinking that a compliment would help ease Natalia's mood…or her punishment. "And you're right, it's definitely edible."

"Olivia…" Natalia said, exasperated as she sat down at the table to look at Emma's sad and partially butchered birthday cake.

"I really am sorry," Olivia soothed, sitting down next to Natalia. "I couldn't help myself," she said, dangerously resting her chin on Natalia's shoulder and pleading with her eyes for her to be gentle.

Natalia glanced over at Olivia and shot her a look that should have killed her on the spot, but then she took a deep breath and sighed as though to stop herself from strangling the woman sitting next to her. "Why didn't anyone tell me how incorrigible you are?" She asked, leaning her head onto her hand and looking back at Olivia, her gaze softening at her request.

"I think everyone probably assumed you knew already," she pouted, raising her brows a little and begging for sympathy.

"You know what this means, right?" Natalia asked, sitting upright and placing both her hands in her lap.

"That…I'm sleeping on the couch?" Olivia suggested, thinking that would be a fair punishment for her crime.

"Nope," Natalia said, getting up from the table. Bending over, Natalia picked up the towel from the floor and folded it, though she wasn't sure why. After being on the floor, she knew she was going to wash it again even if it weren't necessary. "It means that _you_ are a sugar fiend and that I should probably go on a baking strike," she said, walking to the laundry room for another fresh towel. Even in the other room, she was almost certain she heard Olivia's jaw hit the table when the woman gasped.

"But…that's not fair to Emma!" Olivia exclaimed unreasonably once she replaced her jaw from the floor.

"Ohhh no no no, Olivia. Don't even go there," she chastised as she reentered the kitchen. "What's not fair is that one of Emma's _mommies_ couldn't wait another hour to eat cake with the rest of the family. Emma will live. You, on the other hand, I'm not so sure about anymore," she chuckled while wringing out her hair with the towel.

"Oh, I'll live," Olivia said defiantly, standing up from the table and striding up to Natalia to face off with her.

"Yeah?" Natalia dared, closing the space between them and looking up at Olivia. "I give you a week," she said, squinting her eyes.

Olivia glared at Natalia for a moment while touching her tongue to the tip of her teeth as if accepting the challenge. "Okay…you're on," she said, pursing her lips and flipping her hand. "Piece of cake," she concluded.

Natalia raised her brows and scoffed at Olivia's poor choice of words, but chose not to say anything. Instead she nodded, placating Olivia's confidence, and planned to put her resolve to the test. Draping the damp towel over the back of one of the chairs, Natalia picked up the frosting-encrusted mixing bowl and carried it over to the sink to wash out.

"Wait," Olivia said, grabbing Natalia's wrist when she reached for the faucet. "Can I at least have the spatula?" She asked, although if she were going to be honest with herself, it really sounded a lot like begging. "Please?"

"What spatula?" Natalia asked, using the spatula to scrape the sides of the bowl for a generous helping of frosting. "This one?" She asked, lifting the utensil and offering it to Olivia, but then drawing it back quickly when she leaned forward to lick it. "Nuh uh uh," she reprimanded. "You said you could live without."

"I _can_, but if you think I'm cranky now…" she teased, grabbing onto the spatula and trying to take it from her.

Natalia's resistance was impressive, but Olivia was struck dumb when Natalia swooped in and coyly ran her tongue along the back of Olivia's hand and up between her fingers. Failing to find any humor in this at all, Olivia opened her mouth to protest Natalia's dirty trick, but then when the brunette closed her eyes and moaned ever so softly when her tongue came into contact with the delectable mixture of milk, sugar, and vanilla, Olivia prepared to raise a white flag and surrender.

"Okay, now you're just being cruel," Olivia said after locating her brain amongst the fog. "But you know what?" She asked, lifting the spatula away from Natalia and catching her dark eyes briefly before leaning in to kiss her once, twice. "This is a game that I'm _really_ good at," she purred. Pressing her lips against Natalia's for a third time, Olivia licked the icing off of Natalia's tongue and into her mouth.

Sensing Olivia's resistance to let go of the spatula as they kissed, Natalia held on more aggressively until a roguish thought tripped across her mind. She dismissed it at first, but then when Olivia tried to manipulate her even more while trying to steal the spatula away, Natalia suddenly let go of it, sending frosting flying in all directions. Running from the disaster she knew she'd created, Natalia burst into a riotous fit of laughter when she looked back and saw icing splattered all over Olivia's face and dripping in chunks from her hair.

"Oh my God, Olivia," Natalia laughed, covering her unfiltered amusement with her hands.

Aghast, but still in good humor, Olivia took her time to wipe the icing from her face with a paper towel. The second she could see again, she wiggled her eyebrows at Natalia, daring her to move in one or the other direction, before taking off and chasing her in the kitchen.

"No!" Natalia squealed when she noticed Olivia picking up the spatula and threatening to flick it at her. "I just took a shower," she exclaimed, skittering around the opposite side of the kitchen table in order to keep Olivia away from her.

"You got icing in my hair!" Olivia shrieked, faking out Natalia in one direction before running in the opposite in an attempt to catch her.

"You destroyed Emma's birthday cake!" Natalia shot back at her through laughter. She couldn't help it; she'd never seen Olivia look so ridiculous and if she weren't so terrified at the moment, she'd leap into her arms and kiss her.

Taking a risk, Natalia dashed into the living room in the hopes that if she could just get up the stairs, she could lock Olivia out of the bedroom until Rafe and Emma came home. But her theory was flawed. Olivia was much faster than Natalia and once she made it to the living room, the woman pounced her onto the couch like a jaguar and Natalia was as good as dead. She resisted as best she could, but through their laughs and struggles Olivia managed to smear a thick layer of vanilla icing into Natalia's wet hair and all down her neck.

"There," Olivia said, panting from the fight though still laying on top of Natalia, "Now we're even," she added, carelessly throwing the spatula onto the coffee table.

Breathless as Olivia, but for entirely different reasons – or so she thought – Natalia gazed up at her and licked the icing from her lips. Shifting her body to be closer, Natalia reached her hand around her girlfriend's neck and pulled her down into a kiss. Giggling when she realized that Olivia had probably planned this attack just for this purpose, Natalia arched into the kiss even more. She flicked her tongue against Olivia's and aggressively grabbed her thigh, pulling her close and wanting the time she knew they didn't have.

Olivia's lips quickly left Natalia's so that she could feast upon the homemade icing that she'd fought so hard to obtain. While licking the rich confection from the delicate slope of her neck in long, slow strokes, Olivia pushed Natalia's robe open and ran her hand down the softest skin she'd ever touched in her life. Natalia lifted herself up towards Olivia and moaned gently when her lover reached underneath her to hold her. She beckoned Olivia for another kiss, but was quickly distracted by Olivia's fingers turning her world upside down as though it were the first time she had ever touched her. Hungry, shallow moans escaped her, but immediately ceased when they both heard a car pull up the driveway and the ignition shutting off.

"Damn it," Natalia cursed under her breath, but then immediately and silently apologized to God for doing so.

Olivia groaned as she reluctantly got off of Natalia. She straightened up her clothes and then ran her fingers through her hair, only for them to get stuck in the remnants of icing that had now dried into glue. "Oh this is great," she said, trying to pull the strands apart unsuccessfully.

Natalia giggled as she pulled Olivia into a tender kiss. "Too late to do anything about it now," she said, "Birthday girl's here." Smiling, Natalia cheerfully skipped over to the staircase. Looking back at Olivia with a snort of laughter, Natalia headed up the stairs so that she could quickly get washed up and dressed for Emma's party.


	5. Adagio

**Fifth Movement: Adagio**

The nuances of Natalia's nighttime routine amused Olivia to no end. She could be up and ready for the day faster than Olivia could hit the snooze button, and yet it took her damn near a decade's time to get ready for bed. Everything in the house needed to be neat and tidy; the next day's plans needed to be outlined in her head and on paper; Emma needed her clothes laid out, a lunch in the fridge, and a bedtime story told prior to being tucked in and kissed goodnight; and of course, multiple prayers needed to be recited.

Olivia was usually asleep by the time Natalia got around to praying, but tonight she decided to wait up for her, curious to know exactly how long it took the woman to get into bed and fall asleep. Fluffing out her pillow, Olivia laid on her side with her head propped up and watched Natalia as she got into bed and then lowered her eyes to speak the secret though familiarly inaudible tones and whispers to God. No matter how exhausting or stressed Natalia's day might have been, the stillness that came over her whenever she prayed was enough to send Olivia into a love-induced coma. She lacked the ability to believe in anything even half as fiercely as Natalia, but she still found comfort in Natalia's faith. Just being in the presence of such a quiet, inexplicable strength was soothing.

"Finally," Olivia joked once she saw Natalia mouth the word "Amen."

Natalia lifted her lashes to glare at Olivia from the corner of her eye, but otherwise did not move from her stoic position of prayer. Closing her eyes again and kissing her fingertips, Natalia meditated silently for a moment longer before taking a breath, opening her eyes, and scoffing at Olivia again for good measure.

"You can be so disrespectful sometimes," she said, reaching over to the lamp beside the bed and flipping the switch.

"Oh come on. I wasn't being disrespectful. I was being…" she thought aloud, looking up at the moonlit ceiling as she searched for the appropriate word for once.

"Sarcastic?" Natalia filled in the blanks for her as she lay down in bed and snuggled up against the soft blankets and pillows around her. She had to admit; she wasn't sure how she'd lived prior to falling asleep enwrapped in Olivia's luxurious 300-thread count linens. Then again, she couldn't imagine going to sleep without having Olivia beside her either.

"Yeah," Olivia agreed cheerfully.

"Same thing," Natalia remarked, sitting up again to fix her pillow and then settling back down and looking back at Olivia.

"Well I can't help that Rome was built faster than you come to bed," she teased.

"Was that supposed to be some kind of an apology?" Natalia laughed. "Because that didn't even make sense, Olivia," she pointed out, shifting closer to her in bed and looking back at the glistening eyes that she knew shone for her and her alone. Smiling at the thought, Natalia pushed her fingers into Olivia's hair and gently scratched the back of her neck. "I swear, I don't think I will _ever_ understand how that squirrelly brain of yours works."

"Well, that makes two of us then," Olivia admitted, smiling.

Nudging her nose with her own, Natalia leaned in and kissed Olivia, breathing in deeply as she held her close. When they parted, she slid her calf around Olivia's and pulled her even closer until they were fused at the hip. She knew it was impossible, but if she could have it her way, she would never leave Olivia's side. Laying her head down onto Olivia's chest, Natalia relaxed against the gentle hand that reached around her back. Renewed swarms of butterflies flittered against her nerves as she reveled in the fact that they were once again alone together in their bed, in their home. She was so overjoyed to have finally reached this point of familiarity and comfort with Olivia that a tear escaped her eyes and slowly streamed down her face until it met with Olivia's chest.

"Natalia, are you crying?" She asked, backing away from Natalia and answering her own question as she wiped tears away from the woman's eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," Natalia deflected, laughing sheepishly as she grasped Olivia's shoulder so that she wouldn't move too far away from her.

"Natalia, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to be disrespect–"

"I know, Olivia," Natalia interrupted, kissing her again briefly. "You were just getting impatient waiting for me…as usual," she laughed, rolling her eyes. _As usual_, she thought, smiling at what that meant and how happy it made her to say it. Looking at Olivia, she caught a hint in her eyes that distinctly told her that those words had the same effect on her. She was barely able to fathom the idea that she loved someone so completely that even the most annoying flaws were traits that she adored about Olivia. "You know it's your fault that I take so long to get ready," Natalia teased, brushing away her emotions with the back of her hand.

"Oh, I doubt that," Olivia mocked, settling back down into bed.

"It is," Natalia argued. "If you were even a _teensy_ bit more organized I might be able to get to bed at a decent hour, but you misplace everything, you're completely helpless at folding laundry, you strangely enough can't seem to find _anything_ in the kitchen even though I _know_ you know how to cook," she teased as she rolled on top of Olivia and hovered above her, "and if it weren't for me, you'd forget half of your appointments," she bragged, snickering at Olivia's aghast expression as though she'd never been told any of this before. "But you know what else?" She asked, leaning in.

Through veiled eyes, Olivia waited a moment for Natalia to continue. "There's more?" She asked while trying to quiet her heart's staccato beat.

"That's also why I love you," Natalia grinned, lowering her lips to Olivia's and kissing her.

"Yeah?" Olivia asked, her velveteen voice buzzing in Natalia's ear.

"Yeah," she confirmed, kissing her again and then petting Olivia's cheek tenderly with her own. "I love…" she paused to think, "taking care of you; taking care of Emma…and Rafe, whenever he lets me," she snickered along with Olivia before laying down beside her again. Pausing again to smile brightly at a passing thought, Natalia kissed Olivia's cheek and pulled her into a full body embrace. "I have everything I've ever dreamed of…with you. And I am so grateful for that, Olivia. I hope you know that."

"I do," she breathed, "I'm grateful too. I live for your happiness, Natalia," she confessed, running her fingers through Natalia's hair and then smoothing her hand down her arm.

Their eyes met and spoke volumes under the weightless and harmonic peace of the bedroom. A moment later, their hands met under the blankets and laced together, provoking renewed smiles from both women. "Goodnight, Olivia," Natalia said kissing her once more before turning over in bed and taking Olivia's hand with her to drape over her stomach.

For a mother especially, Natalia slept harder than anyone Olivia had ever known and more often than not, she was down for the count the second her head hit the pillow. Nestling up behind her, Olivia kissed Natalia's shoulder and whispered a gentle "I love you" before closing her eyes and waiting for sleep to succumb her. Walking precariously along that thin line between sleep and consciousness, Natalia managed to mumble a returned "I love you" back to Olivia every night. And Natalia never knew it, but as her breathing slowed and her body sank deeper into the mattress, Olivia always kissed her once more on the shoulder before drifting into the most restful sleep she'd ever known. They always readied Emma for school in the same way, took the same route to work every morning, and planned their family dinner on the drive home, but it was this routine – the one so familiar that they could do it in their sleep – that Olivia cherished most of all.


End file.
